PS020
|prev_round=Blame It on Eevee |next_round=Long Live the Nidoking! }} Meanwhile...Vileplume! (Japanese: VS ラフレシア VS ) is the 20th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot bursts into the Celadon Gym with on his heels. He shouts for Erika to come out, but gets no response. They try to heal by placing it in a nearby machine. As Bill is looking around, he spots a report titled 'Eevee Reconstruction' while Red wonders aloud about the identity of the people who hurt Eevee. Bill begins reading the book, which explains Eevee as a rare Pokémon capable of evolving into three advanced forms. As he reads about Eevee's reconstruction, Erika appears to finish Bill's quotation: if Eevee could be reconstructed with the ability to switch between its evolved forms, it would serve as a powerful weapon. Erika congratulates Red on catching an Eevee, and declares him worthy of facing her. Red fumes and accuses Erika of reconstructing Eevee, and tasking him with its capture when it escaped. As Red tells Erika that he doesn't need her stinking Badge, Erika calmly reveals her three Pokémon: , , and . In response, Red sends out Poli, Saur, and Pika, and the Gym Leader chuckles at the even match. Erika sends out Tangela first, to which Red responds with Saur. He commands Saur to use and reel Tangela in, but Tangela tosses Saur away with little effort and defeats it. Red switches Saur out for Poli, while Erika sends Bellsprout out. Red confidently thinks that Bellsprout can't handle his , and commands Poli to use . However, Bellsprout surprises him by catching Poli's final blow, and delivering a Double Slap back by means of , fainting Poli. Red then sends out Pika as Erika sends out Vileplume. Pika dodges Vileplume's attack, but Vileplume switches to and sends its petals flying straight for Pika, wrapping it up firmly and reducing its health to dangerously low levels. As Red grimaces over Pika, Erika taunts him for his subdued arrogance, then smiles and says that Red can challenge her again without conditions since he has already captured the Eevee. With a startled look Red remembers Eevee, and as he looks at the restoration machine Erika remarks that Eevee is near its end; and the least she can do is put it out of its misery. Aghast at Erika's apparent attitude about experimenting on Pokémon, Red hollers his determination to not let her get away with it, and calls for Pika to get back up. Through the petals binding its body Pika releases an energy clone from , which Vileplume easily defeats. Erika mocks Red for his futile strategy, but Red grins and points out that while Erika and Vileplume were distracted, Pikachu had already reached the machine holding Eevee, and Pika indicates its determination to keep Erika away from Eevee. Much to Red and Bill's surprise, Erika walks over to Pika and compliments it for using the last of its health to defend another Pokémon, rather than fight. With Pika in her arms, Erika sets the machine to fully restore Eevee, revealing to Red that she had heard from Brock and Misty and was only testing him. Months ago they had obtained the Eevee Reconstruction report, along with news that a certain organization had been experimenting on Eevee, revealed to be Team Rocket. Clipping the Rainbow Badge to his vest, Erika requests Red for his help, to which he accepts. A few days later, Red leaves with Eevee alongside him—a point that has Bill concerned, given that Team Rocket would be after Eevee and had attacked Celadon Gym, but Red ignores his worries. Unbeknownst to them, a sinister woman sitting on her watches them from above, and as she notes that Eevee has now been passed on to Red, she vanishes. Major events * captures the and nicknames it Vee. * Red defeats Erika and receives the . Debuts * Sabrina Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Erika * Sabrina * Ken (flashback) * s (flashback) * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Vee; 's; new) * (Angela; Erika's) * (Erika's) * (Erika's) * (Sabrina's; flashback) * ( ) * (Ken's; flashback) * ( ; incomplete; flashback) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Vileplume |ko= |pt_br=VS Vileplume |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 20 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS020 fr:Chapitre 20 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA020 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第20話 zh:PS020